


Life is Ours, We Live It Our Way

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [30]
Category: Gymnastics RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Sam is back in the US, without Max and he misses him.





	Life is Ours, We Live It Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty- song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAGnKpE4NCI)) - Nothing Else Matters by Metallica
> 
> This is beyond late and I can only blame all the stress from work on me not being able to work.

Sam sighs as he lets himself into his apartment in Colorado. He picks the mail off the floor where it’s been slid through the slot and starts sorting through it as he drops his bags in the entry way then drops it on the coffee table as he makes his way into the kitchen. He opens the fridge, closing it quickly when he sees more green and fuzzy things than should be in anyone’s fridge. He turns, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he calls his favourite pizza place. 

Ordering a large sausage and black olive pizza and some wings, he makes his way into the living room and sinks onto his couch. He sighs again and stares at the wall, wondering if it’s too soon after he’d left Max’s place in London to call his lover. Just as he’s deciding that he has to wait at least twenty four hours, his phone rings. He checks the caller id, then nearly drops the phone when he sees Max’s name pop up. He hits the answer button and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hi. Hi, Max,” he says, slightly breathless. 

“Hi Sam. How’s the US? Still standing?” 

“Just.” Sam lets out a shaky breath and smiles. “I miss you. We’ve only been apart for like sixteen hours and I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” Max replies, laughing a little. “I fly out in three days, but just remember our song. So close, no matter how far.” 

Sam smiles, continuing the lyrics, “Couldn’t be much more from the heart.” 

“Forever trusting who we are.” 

“And nothing else matters,” Sam sings softly, finishing the lyrics off. “Doesn’t make me miss you less.”

“I know what you mean,” Max murmurs. “We’ll be together in a few days, Sam, I promise.”

“I know we will, but it’s weird being without you. We’ve been almost constantly in each other’s pockets for the last eight months. Getting to hold you in my arms every night, to touch and caress and... Crap, I need a cold shower now.” 

Max laughs and shakes his head. “I’m trying right now to get a ticket back there sooner. I don’t have any reason to wait, I just thought...” 

“I know. I thought we should spend some time apart too. But I didn’t think I’d miss you this much.” Sam runs a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t come though. It’s only a few days, and I...” He trails off at the knock on the door and sighs. “Like I was saying, it’s only a few days and I can manage. I won’t sleep well, but I can manage.” He frowns when the door knocks again. “Who knows I’m home?” 

“You’d better answer the door,” Max says, a weird sort of echo coming through. 

Sam frowns as he heads for the door. “Okay, but... I mean it. You don’t have to change your ticket.” 

“Too late,” he says, chuckling a little, that same echo making Sam pull his phone away. “Sam? You still there?” 

Sam’s frown deepens when he hears the words, clear as day even though his phone isn’t near his ear. He stares at the door for a moment, before he flings it open, stomach tightening in anticipation of the possibility that it’s actually Max on the other side. “Max!” He throws his arms around his lover, kissing him hard as he clings to him. “Why are you here? How did you get here so fast?” 

Max lifts Sam up and carries him into the main room, shutting the door behind them. “Hi, Sam.” He kisses Sam again, then pulls back a little. “I am here because I realized the second you got on the plane how dumb we were being. So I ran home, packed a bag, and went back to the airport. I traded my ticket in and got on a plane about three hours after you. Apparently, I had less stops or something, because I think I landed less than an hour after you.” He kisses Sam again, smiling brightly. “I called when I landed and stayed on the phone while the driver drove me here.” He tosses his backpack to the ground and slides his arms around Sam again. “I just couldn’t stay in London without you. What’s more, I didn’t want to.”

“I know I should be saying you shouldn’t be here and all that, but damn, I am glad to see you, Max. Even after only sixteen hours apart, I have missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too. Hell, Sam, you’d barely even walked through the check through and I was missing you. That’s why I did what I did so I could get here sooner. Now, we both need food and a hot shower.”

“My refrigerator looks like a terrible science experiment gone wrong.” 

“Okay.” Max pulls away and walks into the kitchen, Sam following with a slight wince. Max pulls open the fridge, then closes it just as quickly. “Okay then. I think your fridge is alive.” He laughs a little and shakes his head. “Don’t you have a cleaning service for when you’re away?” 

“Yes, but I might have forgot to call them in while I was in London.” Sam wrinkles his nose. “Whoops?”

“So we’ll be eating out until you get someone to come clean that.” 

“Pretty much.” Sam smiles softly. “I’ll call them in the morning. It’s probably too late for them to be open still.” 

Max nods. “What’s open for take away?” 

“Pizza and Chinese most likely. Or there is a diner down the road that we can order food and maybe I could go pick it up for us?” 

“Pizza is fine. I don’t really want to be that far away from you, so... Let’s just order some pizza.” Max takes Sam’s hand in his. “Whatever you eat on your pizza is fine with me.”

“We can order what you like, Max.”

“I don’t have a preference.” Max smiles. “Let’s just get a sausage and pepperoni?” 

“Perfect,” Sam says, grabbing his phone. He orders the pizza, then pulls Max to the couch and they snuggle up together. “Anything you want to do while we’re here?” 

“I don’t care what we do, as long as we’re together.” 

Sam laughs and kisses Max. “How do you feel about camping?” 

“Like in the woods? In a tent? Where there are bears and wolves and other things that eat people.” 

“Yes, in the woods, in a tent, where there are bears and wolves and other animals that doesn’t actually like people.” Sam grins at Max and shakes his head. “We can get a nice tent, zip together a couple of sleeping bags... Nice, peaceful, and quiet. Just you and me and nature.” 

“That does sound amazing. Except for the wild animals.” 

“We probably won’t even come close to seeing animals.” Sam rolls his eyes a little. “We could go tomorrow, after I call the cleaning lady, to pick up the stuff and then... well, we can enjoy ourselves once we actually get out into the forest.” 

“As long as I’m with you, I’d love that.” 

Sam smiles and kisses Max. “Cool.”


End file.
